herofandomcom-20200223-history
E-102 Gamma
E-102 Gamma (ガンマ''E-102 “Ganma”''), or E-102 “γ”, is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, and is the second of Dr. Eggman's E-100 model machines. He is 215 cm (7 ft 1in) tall, weighs precisely 825.256 kg (1819.378 lb), and wields a machine gun on his right arm that can transform into a 15.5 cm smart missile launcher. His character designer was either Yuji Uekawa or Takashi Iizuka. He was first introduced in the game Sonic Adventure as a playable character. Being a robot, he has no gender, but Amy refers to him as a "he" when she stops the fight between Sonic and Gamma, and his voice actor is male as well. Gamma's gameplay involves the player utilizing his missile launcher to destroy enemies and eventually reach a boss/target within a given time limit. The more enemies the player destroys, the larger the score and extension of time for the given level. When Gamma reaches high speed, he crouches so he can roll on a set of wheels behind his feet. History E-102 Gamma was created by Dr. Eggman as the second unit in the E-100 Series. E-102 Gamma was powered by a captured pink bird held inside the robot. Although E-102 Gamma was created by and made to work under the orders of Dr. Eggman without question, which involved assisting in empowering the mystical water elemental Chaos, he eventually turned against his maker's will and devoted his short existence to freeing the animals contained in the other E-100 units. Immediately upon his 'birth', he was ordered by Dr. Eggman to pass a unique training course and to fight his older 'brother', E-101 Beta, to become a crew member on the Egg Carrier and prove the efficiency of his design. After defeating Beta in combat, his first task on board involved capturing a frog who had absorbed Chaos' tail (namely Big's pet "Froggy", who also held a Chaos Emerald that Eggman desired). The mission also served as a contest against his younger brothers, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon and E-105 Zeta, who were all modeled upon Gamma. Gamma passed the mission but as a result of his success, he was forced to watch his less-successful brothers be exiled for their failure and remodeled for generic 'Badnik' duty in undisclosed locations. Gamma was distinctly haunted by the memory of Delta turning to look at him as he was warped away; this memory came up several times later in the game. Eggman then told Gamma, now the sole elite robot on board, to acquire a bird from a girl (Amy Rose) held captive in a prison cell on the Egg Carrier. Upon searching for the cell, Gamma accidentally discovered a disabled E-101 Beta in a lab, undergoing a torturous reconstruction process through machines. Though somewhat disturbed by this sight, he quickly disregarded this and returned to his mission. After finding Amy, E-102 strictly demanded, "Give me the bird.", which then caused her to become very defensive. After explaining her and the bird's situation she proceeded by questioning him, and from this Gamma experienced illogicality in his programming due to a conflict of interests. He then inquired, "Why save that which is useless to you? Does not compute." Amy replied that he didn't need to obey Eggman, that he was "too good" to do that. After this, Birdie flew up to Gamma knowing that his pink relative was inside. After a long stare into Birdie's eyes, perhaps triggering memories from his organic battery, Gamma realized that he needed to release them; he then proceeded to do this. Surprised and touched by this, Amy exclaimed that Gamma must be different from the other robots and tells him she'd be his friend. Gamma had no time to think about what he'd just done before he was called up to the deck to dispose of a pair of trespassers: Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. Gamma was brought up to the deck and was commanded to kill Sonic by Eggman. A grueling battle ensued between Sonic and Gamma which ended when Amy intervened, begging them to stop and explaining to Sonic and Tails that Gamma was a friend. They reluctantly submitted to Amy's pleads Gamma backed down. As the Egg Carrier began to lose altitude and slowly fall to the earth below, Amy encouraged Gamma to free himself, explaining the virtues of friendship before they evacuated. While hovering to the Mystic Ruins, Gamma's life literally flashed before his eyes with pictures of Robotnik, the other E-Series robots, Amy and the Egg Carrier, flashing faster and faster until he saw Amy one last time and realized his purpose. Gamma determines that Dr. Eggman was the enemy, and deleted his master registration program. He then decided to begin a 'rescue' mission, locating his newly registered "friends" (the rest of the E-100 series) and 'freeing' the birds or other animals trapped inside them. Gamma first found and destroyed Delta in Windy Valley, then he located Epsilon in Red Mountain on Angel Island, and eradicated him as well, freeing the animals. Afterward, he ran a scan to locate Zeta; his results showed that Zeta was not in any range of the Mystic Ruins or Station Square. Gamma realized that he must be aboard the Egg Carrier. So he returned to the Egg Carrier to find Zeta. He was horrified when he saw that Zeta had been built into a large defense system for the Egg Carrier. After destroying the upgraded and much more heavily fortified version of Zeta, he overlooked his progress, trying to locate the final E-series model, E-101 Beta, knowing that he must be on or around the Egg Carrier. He overlooked himself as the other E-Series robot that must also be "saved". On the deck of the Egg Carrier, while thinking, Beta flew by the east side of the Egg Carrier as the newly rebuilt E-101 Beta MKII. Gamma quickly moved to the center of the ship where Beta was waiting for him for the final confrontation. Despite Beta's numerous enhancements, Gamma eventually succeeded in destroying Beta. Before exploding, however, Beta gathered up one last ounce of strength and suddenly blasted Gamma at point-blank range, severely damaging him. As Gamma limped away from the battlefield, the bird that was inside Beta flew up close and stirred one final memory in Gamma, of a family of birds together. Gamma, realizing he needed to free his bird, didn't activate his auto repair system. He then collapsed and self-destructed, freeing the pink bird inside, who united with the other bird, a family member whom it had been separated from. After that, the birds reunited with Amy's blue bird companion to become a family. The pink bird later followed Amy to Station Square after it was near destroyed by Perfect Chaos. While Gamma himself could not be there, the bird represented him in spirit. Despite Gamma's betrayal of Eggman, the doctor continued to build robots based on the E-102 model after Gamma's demise, most likely because Eggman never found out about Gamma's betrayal. Gallery E-102_Gamma_Render.png E-102 Gamma.png Theme Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anti Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Creation Category:Neutral Good Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Genderless Category:Pacifists Category:Suicidal Category:Fighter Category:Role Models Category:Brutes Category:Loyal Category:Successful